Wooing Rose Weasley
by QueenMabShakespeare
Summary: Scorpius's POV - Scorpius pushed it too far teasing the lovely Rose Weasley  the girl of his dreams . Now he has to work to woo her and help her understand he is just an immature git that needs to show her he loves her and hopefully she does too  awwwww
1. Chapter 1

**Wooing Rose Weasley**

**A/N: Well I have actually finished this one and I hope you like it. I love writing from Scorpius's POV and so am trying another one. I have tried my hand at a little humour – tell me what you think – is it funny when I am trying to be funny or just LAME? Your reviews are always appreciated.**

It was another ordinary Spring day at Hogwarts, the skies were blue and crisp save for a few wispy white clouds, flowers were emerging from their winter sleep and the familiar sounds of another confrontation between the Ravenclaw Princess, Rose Weasley, and the Slytherin Prince, Scorpius Malfoy were heard throughout the hallowed grounds of that famous school.

Rose could not understand why the biggest git on the planet… no correct that, the universe, seemed to make it his life's mission to annoy the heck out of her. Here he was, once again, provoking her and just annoying the extremely attractive, petite red head to her wits end.

He was returning from his Quidditch training with his Slytherin peers when he spotted those long auburn curls bouncing down towards the large oak tree she just loved to read under. Her hands holding a book she had been anxiously waiting to arrive - her eyes shining, a slight flush in her cheeks not just from the crisp Spring air but also in excitement and anticipation for what those delicious pages might have inside.

Scorpius gestured to his mates to follow him as he headed off in the direction of the sweet Rose Weasley.

As he neared her and effectively cut across her path he drawled "Ahh Weasley such a library-dork… why don't you drop the book and come for a ride on my broom – you look like you could use a good long ride." The Malfoy heir smirked cheekily at her and held his broom up patting it. His mates sniggered at the double meaning.

Rose coloured bright red and looked completely offended "Piss off Malfoy – I'm not riding your broom or anyone elses for that matter." She sniffed primly, turning away to ignore him and moving to go around him.

Scorpius Malfoy did not like to be ignored and her reactions were just too priceless for him to leave alone.

"Ouch! Such lady-like language Weasley and coming from a Prefect too." He mocked a look of shock on his face his grey eyes mocking her - Rose just rolled her eyes and tried to pass by the infuriating Slytherin.

Scorpius's tall lean frame stepped in front of her to block her path and he held out his broom in front of her "Come on now… just a quickie and don't worry I'll ride _behind_ you – I promise you will enjoy it and I'll bet all your money… all 10 galleons of it… that you'll come back begging for more."

At this his mates were now fully laughing and the diminutive Rose glared up at him her blue eyes flashing as she struggled to keep her temper in check. No-one came within a million miles of annoying her like he did.

"Will - you - just - get - out - of - my – way!" Rose huffed out as she tried to get past him only to find he continued to block her path.

"What is your problem Malfoy?" She glared up at him completely exasperated at this point and her mind was running with possibilities of hexes she could use. However, now that she was a Prefect if she hexed Malfoy she would lose her badge and he knew it – he knew she wouldn't be prepared to lose that precious badge she'd worked so hard for.

Knowing his advantage he pressed it further "You know Weasley you'll die an old fusty spinster unless you loosen up the icy virgin bookworm image you have – I'm just making you an offer that is probably never gonna come your way again… from me or anyone else for that fact." He grinned at her smugly.

The words stung the seventeen year old witch as she felt the pain of the truth to his words. It was true that she had never really had a proper boyfriend. She just never had time what with all her studies, her Prefect duties and not to mention the other Hogwarts committees that she was part of.

She was widely known to be a sometimes standoffish reserved bookworm who basically lived in the library. However, having it said so cruelly to her face made her actually felt the twinge of tears on the way something she had never _ever_ let Malfoy, or anyone else for that fact, see.

Rose's brain was in overdrive and she was distressed that the handsome and fairly popular Scorpius Malfoy could have such an effect on her. Not to mention that he was best mates with that other popular Slytherin, Albus Potter. Their friendship always bugged her and had eventually caused the pretty young woman to distance herself from her favourite cousin.

_Oh shit – I'm going to cry – Rose don't cry - Rose don't cry - Rose don't cry_. Rose said this over and over in her head like some sort of Mantra in the vain hopes of trying to stop the tears that were now spilling over onto her cheeks. She needed to get away from here – from him - now.

Another first for Rose Weasley as she felt the fight go from her body, not daring to look up at him as she whispered huskily "Scorpius, _please_ let me pass." A tiny barely audible, strangled sob escaped her lips _Oh God he must know now_ Rose flinched inwardly.

Scorpius's eyes widened slightly as he watched the object of his desire for several years crumble in front of him and he caught the glint of tears that she was trying to hide – all because of him. The things Rose never did were a) never use his first name, and b) most certainly _never_ said please and c) most definitely _never ever_ cried.

He felt panic, guilt and concern wash over him as he saw the slight tremble of her shoulders. He knew he had pushed it just too far trying to gain her attention and mentally kicked himself for being so stupid for reverting back to that annoying twelve year old he used to be. Why couldn't he just use his Malfoy charm to woo the gorgeous Rose?

He knew why though, he felt vulnerable and exposed around her and it was his stupid Malfoy defense mechanism coupled with the fact that when he teased her it got her attention. Oh and when he got her attention she just looked so desirable, so delectable when she was angry! It was a brief glimpse of what she would look like if she was aroused, all flushed and trembling.

He quickly moved out of her way hesitating slightly "Shit Rose I was only teasing… just having some fun… I…"

She cut him off "It's always _just having some fun_ or _just teasing_ for YOU! You don't give a stuff about anyone or their feelings – God I _HATE_ you!" and at that moment she really did hate him.

Rose had never said those words to anyone before not even to the irritating blonde in front of her, but after all these years he had just pushed it too far and she had had enough. Rose never thought she would say those words to anyone but at that moment when the tears spilled over and he had been the cause of it she just couldn't hold back that emotion.

Scorpius felt an uncomfortable churning in his stomach as she turned and hurried past now heading back towards the main building of Hogwarts, having now abandoned her initial plans.

He looked at his mates who were now shaking their heads at him and at that moment he fully knew that he had really blown it big time with her and he truly felt ill about what he had said. He had to fix this – he had to tell her he was sorry – had to try and make her understand he didn't mean it, any of it.

He started after Rose but Steven Zabini stopped him by grabbing his arm "Leave it mate – you're the last person she wants to talk to right now... and for the record Scorpius, that was harsh – even for you." And with that the stocky brown haired boy turned and headed for the Slytherin changing rooms. "Come on guys, let's go." The others followed him all looking very subdued.

Scorpius stood there for a long time thinking about the last few years and he realized how foolish he had really been.

He had criticized her looks to put off any possible suitors (and believe me there was plenty of interest in the curvy little redhead).

He had provoked and badgered her until she was at her wits end just so she would get her nose out of her book and notice him.

He had teased her about her family's lack of money and the fact her books were old and tattered, just so she would think him a good catch because he had money and could provide her with anything she wanted.

All of it to no avail and now he had ruined it spectacularly!

The only reason he hadn't been hexed by the Weasleys/Potter clan was only because of his friendship with Albus and the fact that Albus was the only one that knew how he felt about Rose.

He reflected on it all and felt the full weight of his remorse wash over him. Merlin's left nut how was he going to push through the bloody big wall he had created between himself and the only girl who made his heart race and feel as if a fire was raging through his body. He needed to talk to Albus.


	2. Chapter 2

Sometime later after he had showered and changed he headed for the Slytherin Common Room in the hopes that Albus was in his favourite green leather armchair in front of the fireplace sleeping or playing Wizard Chess with some poor unsuspecting soul. Albus was Slytherins brightest academic star with his only academic rival being his cousin Rose.

Sure enough Scorpius spotted the messy dark hair of Albus Potter dozing in the oversized high wingback armchair. He sat down in front of Albus and as he opened his mouth to say something it was Albus who spoke first "What did you do to my cousin Malfoy?"

Scorpius jumped as Albus hadn't even opened his eyes – how the hell did he know it was him, sometimes that boy was just scary!

Albus opened his eyes and those piercing green eyes surveyed him intently. "Well…?" he waited for Scorpius to confess.

"Urg – well – I might have ahhh…. said some cruel things to her." Scorpius shifted uncomfortably under the Potter boys intense stare.

"Yes well I guessed as much when I saw her pass by me in floods of tears." Albus snapped out. Scorpius blanched and a new wave of churning in his guts started. "Oh shit…is she okay? Did you talk to her… do you think I should try to talk to her?" He trailed off as Albus gave him a sharp look and gave a large sigh.

"I think you want to stop being a dickhead to her – I have put up with you hassling her because loyal to Slytherin and whatnot AND because you say you love her…" he paused "…but honestly Malfoy it's been _years_ and you haven't said, or done, one positive thing for her."

Albus shook his head and gave him a serious look. "You had better change how you treat her or I am going to be forced to start making life… difficult... for you."

Scorpius felt the weight of Albus's words and he knew he deserved it "You're right of course – I bloody deserve everything coming my way… Merlin I want her so much but I just don't know how to get her!" He ran his hand through his short platinum blonde hair messing it up but earning some appreciative stares from several female admirers wishing they could do the same. He ignored them, there was only one girl he wanted and he would not settle for anything less – Malfoy's _never_ settled for second best.

Albus rolled his eyes "You are so dense at times, sometimes I wonder how you secure the grades you have." Albus looked at him like he was a child and continued, "Look Fog - just try being nice, right? You're nice and polite to your Mum and Dad… you're nice and polite to the Professors… you're nice and polite to your peers… you're nice and polite to the owner of Ike's Ice-cream Emporium… can you see a pattern here?"

Scorpius gave Albus an offended look especially at Albus's nickname for him but nodded in understanding – being on the receiving end of Albus Potters sarcasm wasn't pleasant.

"Yeah, yeah I understand – be nice, right" Scorpius paused and frowned "...err… umm… how exactly…?"

"Shit Malfoy you are fucking hopeless – you know - carry her books, smile at her, _compliment_ her, tell her you are a useless, arrogant, narcissistic prick and she has been right all along!" Albus barked out at him.

"Ok, ok I get it – no need to be quite so ruthless about it!" Scorpius held his hands up in surrender feeling annoyed about Albus's cutting remarks.

"Well think about what I just said to you and how it made you feel and now think about Rose and how she must feel with what you have said to her." Albus prompted him. "And by the way – I have been incredibly _restrained_ with my comments."

Scorpius looked into the insightful green eyes of Albus Severus Potter and knew that he was looking at probably one of the greatest, most knowledgeable wizards to ever attend Hogwarts aside from perhaps his two namesakes.

"Thanks Potter – I owe you big time." Scorpius stood and held out his hand, Albus nodded briefly and shook the Malfoy heirs hand. "Now piss off – I want to sleep." Albus waved him away and closed his eyes, dozing off again in his large comfortable chair.

Scorpius smirked, shook his head then turned to head out of the common room towards the Great Hall before dinner was finished, making his mind up that he was going to pursue the lovely Rose Weasley and get her no matter how long it took.

Dinner was well and truly underway in the Great Hall and Scorpius quickly surveyed the hall for those familiar auburn curls. She wasn't there and that sinking feeling appeared in his stomach again as he realized that she must have decided to stay in her dorm room for her meal.

He sat down at the Slytherin table next to Steven Zabini and quickly grabbed some food before it was cleared away.

"See any sign of Weasley at all?" he asked Zabini. "Which one – there's so many?" replied Zabini deliberately trying to irk the blonde Slytherin.

Scorpius narrowed his grey eyes giving Zabini a pissed off look "Rose of course you tosser."

"Nope – not showed up for dinner, must be feeling sick or something I guess and decided to stay in her dorm... maybe she's trying to avoid someone?" Zabini grinned knowing it was annoying Scorpius.

"Yeah I guess so – thanks mate." Scorpius grumbled at him. Now he truly did feel bad and so to feel better he began to strategize when he would next see her and what he was going to do to try and make it up to her.

After his meal he decided he might visit the Library – she always, _always_ went to the Library for the rest of the evening to finish off or refine her assignments. He grabbed a random book from the shelves and sat at the table not too far away from her favourite one, propped his feet up on the table and leaned back in the chair pretending to be interested in his book.

He waited and waited and waited some more. Two hours later it was clear she was not going to follow her usual routine. As he considered the option of going to the Ravenclaw Common Room to ask to see her, Oliver Parkinson walked by and gave him a strange look "Enjoyable reading there Malfoy – gathering a few tips?" Scorpius looked at him and then looked down at his book frowning at the cover _"Glamour Charms for Witches – You too can look like Fionella Wood"._ Fionella Wood was the Magical world's version of a supermodel.

Oh shit! He had been pretending to read this book for two hours! He mentally calculated how many people passed by him and how many of them might have seen the cover. _Ah fuck it – too bad!_ He thought and with a smirk he said "You know Parkinson you could use a few tips – I believe you're pretty low on the ladies scale and with the Yule Ball coming up you should really check it out." And with that he pushed the book towards the young wizard and strolled idly out of the Library with his hands in his pockets. Parkinson stood there with his mouth open.

He decided to give up for the day and besides he would have a better chance of talking to her at breakfast tomorrow or maybe during History of Magic. So he headed off to his dorm room, stripped down to his boxers and fell into his bed and into a restless sleep.

That night he dreamed that Parkinson was snogging Rose in the hallway and so he went up and punched Parkinson in the nose and they promptly got into a fist fight. Then as they were fighting, Zabini started snogging Rose so then Scorpius punched Zabini which meant he was then fighting him and Parkinson… and then as he was fighting Zabini _and_ Parkinson, bloody Quidditch star McLaggen starting snogging Rose so then Scorpius was fighting the three of them.

It was at that point there was a loud bang and Scorpius woke up with a start on the floor fighting with his blankets and Sir Nibbs his childhood bear that he kept hidden under his pillows so the guys wouldn't find it.

He jumped up and quickly and stuffed Sir Nibbs back under his pillow furtively looking around to see if anyone had noticed. The dorm room was empty – he was late. Not enough time for a shower he just quickly threw on his uniform and raced out to the Great Hall hoping he wasn't too late to see Rose and grab some breakfast.

The normally immaculate Scorpius stopped running just short of the large doors, composed himself briefly and sauntered casually into the Hall. He sat down at the Slytherin table opposite Albus. Albus looked at him briefly and smirked slightly as Scorpius scanned the Hall for Rose, Albus spoke "She's not here – had breakfast early and left… by the way what's happened to your hair - did someone hex you?"

"Huh – what do you mean?" replied a confused Scorpius. Albus lowered his fork slowly and sat up a little straighter fixing his eyes on Scorpius "Well mate – it looks like a crop of Mandrakes have attacked it." Scorpius flinched as he realized that he had forgotten to use a charm to fix it and he knew that it was probably sticking out at all angles making him look like one of his many crazy relatives. He grabbed his wand and quickly used his regular spell to get it in order. He then wolfed down his breakfast and headed for the Library to see if Rose was there.

He turned the corner and sitting at her regular table was Rose. Her trademark curls flowing over her shoulder glowing in the morning light that streamed through the Library windows. How many times had he dreamed about running his hands through that wild beautiful hair!

Nerves attacked him as he stood there staring at her – now that he was here, he was suddenly unsure of how to approach her. _Get some balls Malfoy_ he mentally scolded himself and he approached the table and sat down in the chair opposite the pretty redhead. Normally he would put his feet up on the table near her books or assignment and charm the pages to flick around randomly or some other juvenile prank, but not today.

He cleared his throat "Rose…" She froze and stiffened immediately and he hated the way that he made her feel.

She slowly raised her eyes to him and he could see the slight puffiness and redness in her eyes from crying and he was hit with that horrible pain in his guts - it was back with a vengeance. His breakfast churned uncomfortably in his stomach.

He continued "Rose I just wanted to talk to you to say…" She jumped up quickly waving her wand around quickly, gathering up her books, quills and parchments into her bag and making to leave.

Scorpius panicked "Rose…. I just want to talk to you… please, look I'm sorry…" once he started he found it actually wasn't too difficult to humble himself in front of her – hell she deserved it after all that he had dished out to her. He jumped up and touched her arm as she walked by him and she ripped her arm away as if she had been burned.

She paused momentarily, looking up at him and he could see the all the hurt and the revulsion in her eyes so much so that he took a step back. "Get away from me Malfoy and don't ever, _ever_ come near me again." With that she stormed out of the Library away from him.

His shoulder sagged with the knowledge that the new game was now don't fight with Scorpius but run away from Scorpius and he felt powerless.

The next few of weeks consisted of him trying to corner her to talk to her but she was very careful to avoid him, preferring to study in her dorm room and when walking to classes were usually with one of her many cousins.

It was out of complete frustration that he decided that Phase One of "Woo Rose Weasley" just wasn't going to work and he would have to go to Phase Two.


	3. Chapter 3

After finishing his breakfast Scorpius walked back to his dormitory to collect his bag and books for the coming day. He considered the new ideas he had to woo the lovely, sweet, kind and modest Rose Weasley. He knew he didn't deserve her when he reflected on his past behaviour!

He arrived early at their joint Ravenclaw/Slytherin double period History of Magic class just in case she decided to sneak in early. She arrived late but he had planned for that and Scorpius had made sure the only seat available was next to him nearer to the back of the class.

Scorpius couldn't help it he just had to pat the chair and beckon her over as she turned to see the only chair was next to him and then smirk at his excellent manipulation skills to get her right beside him!

Unfortunately for him Rose saw that smirk she detested so much and promptly fixed him with her death-glare and surreptitiously mimed out her quill going into his eye. He sobered somewhat and fixed his eyes on the parchment in front of him deciding he had better watch himself.

He tried to get her attention several times "Rose…. _Rose_, please just a minute of your time after class…" but she stayed firmly fixed on Professor Hulberts droning voice, ignoring him.

Ordinarily he would make some sarcastic comments or make her quills float out of her reach or, the best one _ever_, was to make the buttons on her blouse fly across to him. Who would have thought a simple "Accio Rose Weasley blouse buttons" would have such a wonderful result… all that creamy soft skin and a pale pink lacy bra. Scorpius shifted uncomfortably in his chair as he felt the effects that memory was having on his body.

He decided it was time to carry out Phase Two of "Woo Rose Weasley". Scorpius took his time to write his apologies down on the parchment in front of him. Asking for her forgiveness and would she consider a proper apology over a Butterbeer at the next Hogsmeade trip… his treat! Once finished he flicked his wand and the parchment floated gracefully over to the desk of Rose Weasley promptly dropping itself right over the top of her own parchment.

She huffed in annoyance and picked the parchment up to throw it back at him, but as she turned to Scorpius, Professor Hulbert appeared beside her and deftly plucked the parchment out of her hands. Rose and Scorpius's eyes locked on each other for a brief moment as Professor Hulbert read out some of the contents of that _very private_ letter to the entire class.

Laughter erupted from both sides. Scorpius decided that everyone was going to know soon enough so he just shrugged and grinned but Rose – Rose was mortified! She hated being the centre of attention and she could feel the heat rising up her body and into her face as the sheer embarrassment of the situation hit her. Malfoy just loved being the centre of attention and he seemed hell bent on dragging her into it.

Professor Hulbert held up his hands to quiet the now rowdy students "Silence class!" He turned to address Scorpius. "Now Mr Malfoy this class is History of Magic and as such is not a place to pen down love letters to some poor unfortunate recipient." Rose had to snigger at that one and Scorpius at least had the decency to look a little shamefaced.

The Professor continued "Detention for you Mr Malfoy, here, after dinner and perhaps you will be able to focus on History for the remaining time?" Scorpius grumbled a little but nodded his head and fixed his eyes on the upside down text book in front of him not really looking at it.

Professor Hulbert then turned to Rose and as he handed her the parchment he said quietly "It seems you have quite an admirer?" Rose made a small noise a bit like a croak, took the parchment and stuffed it in her bag, still red in the cheeks from that little episode.

As the Professor passed back past Scorpius's desk he turned the upside down text book the right way up and said "It helps if the book is up the right way Mr Malfoy." Scorpius grimaced and Rose couldn't help but laugh a little at his expression. It was at that moment that he turned to look at her, a smile on his own face. She too was smiling her blue eyes twinkling in amusement, her mouth turned up in a small smile and her cheeks still flushed. When she looked like that and at _him _– he felt his heart thump in his chest and his body surge… he so desperately wanted all of it… all of her! Then it was gone as she turned away and refocused on her text book.

He sighed in disappointment as the moment was all too brief but it gave him some small amount of hope.

After class he tried to catch her but she very quickly disappeared in the sea of red and occasional black head of her cousins.

All the rest of his classes dragged on and couldn't finish soon enough. He wondered if Rose would read his letter and what her reaction might be. During the next period he planned Phase Three of "Woo Rose Weasley" and ditched the last class to sneak out on his broom to make a couple of special purchases.

He managed to get back into Hogwarts undetected through the secret passages his father had told him about and get to dinner in reasonable time. Rose wasn't there again and he was quite concerned about her absences from mealtimes. Unfortunately he had to go to detention straight after dinner and that meant he couldn't see if she was in the Library or not. Probably not though, he thought, given the "avoid Malfoy at all costs" tactic she had adopted recently. After detention he raced back to his dorm to the privacy of his bedroom so that he could send his gift to her.

Rose wasn't in the Library, she was sitting on her bed re-reading his letter for the millionth time, trying to process it and wondering if it was some spiteful Malfoy trick. She had asked one of the girls to bring some food up for her because she just wanted some quiet time to think.

The letter certainly seemed sincere and his actions over these several weeks had been quite different from what normally occurred. He hadn't teased or harassed her, he called her Rose (not Weasley, Weasel, Red, Bookworm, Library-dork… and so on) _and_ he had said sorry! Several times in fact... it was all so strange. What did he want? There was _no way _that he could fancy her… could he? The thought made her stomach turn flips and not in an unpleasant way.

Yes, she grudgingly admitted, he was very attractive with his tall toned Quidditch body, platinum blonde hair that fell sexily over his grey eyes and he certainly didn't want for admirers. Lots of girls flirted in front of him but she thought of those times and he pretty much ignored them and seemed only interested in seeking _her_ out to tease and taunt. Rose rubbed her temples – her head was beginning to thump with the start of a headache. What in Godric's name did it all mean!

An early night was what she needed so she headed to the bathroom to have a shower, brush her teeth and head back to her room to change into her pale pink baby doll nighty with matching underwear. Rose loved everything feminine especially lingerie and nighties – she supposes it was because someone thought she was a boy once when she was eleven.

As she turned back the covers on her bed she heard a tapping at the window. She smiled it was probably her Dads owl – he always sent letters at all sorts of odd times because of the strange hours he worked as an Auror. Without hesitation she flung open the windows to find Scorpius Malfoy hovering on his broom in front of her.

He stared and looked her up and down – his eyes _raking_ over her body. His breath came out in a whoosh and he nearly tipped himself off his broom "Fuck Rose… I mean… just… _wow_!"

She was frozen, rooted to the spot then her limbs jerked into action as she made a strangled noise and dived head first under her covers yanking the blankets up to her chin. This unfortunate action gave Scorpius the perfect view of her arse which nearly tipped him off his broom again and he clutched desperately at the window sill, hoisting himself in through the window landing deftly on the floor in her room.

"Malfoy! What the hell… girls dorm… aahh!" Rose was speechless and couldn't make a coherent thought.

"Sorry Rose! I didn't think… I mean I did… I mean I have fantasized about this, sure… but I didn't… sorry…" he trailed off and gave her an apologetic look raking his hand through his hair messing it up and effectively making himself look very sexy at that moment. Especially as he had on a dark blue polo shirt which meant she could clearly see his muscular arms and the outline of his toned chest and a pair of blue jeans that of course highlighted his backside so that it looked so _fine_.

Rose mentally slapped herself for those thoughts and continued to glare at him. "Why in Merlin's name are you here?" She demanded feeling the heat flush up in her cheeks and her body go really, really warm when she suddenly realized that he had let it slip that she had been the subject of one of his fantasies.

Malfoy shook himself out of the fantasy that suddenly popped into his head of pulling the blankets off her, pinning her to the bed and kissing her senseless. He was glad he was wearing jeans as his traitorous body started to react to those thoughts.

"Look Rose, I just wanted to give you something and then I'll leave ok?" He rushed out. She nodded skeptically and gave him a wary look.

Charmed to his broom was a large sized package which he removed and moved closer to the bed to hand it to her. She took it cautiously not sure if it was going to explode goo all over her or something but deciding to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"I'll go now." He said moving towards the window. "No!" Rose said. She flushed and said more quietly "Stay until I've opened it." She patted the bed beside her - if was indeed a trick he would not want to stay and certainly not want to come closer and then she would know it.

To her surprise he said "Oh…all right then." And he sat on her bed with really not too much distance between them – or so she thought having never really been in this situation before.

Having him so near, in her bedroom, in her nighty, at night, sitting on her bed, looking so sexy made Rose feel like the room was just a tad too small for both him and her.

With nervous hands she opened the package and as the lid fell open a beautiful white rabbit poked his head out from the box and sniffed the air. "Ohhh…!" she was speechless. She loved rabbits! She had always desperately wanted one even as a child but was never allowed one – how did he know?

He relaxed somewhat when he saw her reaction as she scooped up the rabbit and cuddled and petted him, crooning soft words to him. He smiled at her response and could imagine her with their babies crooning and cuddling them. He felt pretty confident that together they would have lots of babies, what with those Weasley rabbit genes! He smiled even broader at the analogy in front of him.

The Malfoy gene pool needed a good dose of Weasley to ensure the name lived on. Having only one child was not ideal if you wanted to continue your family name – what if they didn't have children, then the line would die out, forever.

He spoke first "Yeah I overheard you talking to Albus once back in third year, I think, sometime after Christmas. You were really upset because you really wanted a rabbit for Christmas and had been asking for one for years and you didn't get one."

He smiled at her – a real genuine open _I really think you are special_ smile. "I hope you don't mind – he's house trained so you don't need to worry. He doesn't have a name – that's up to you to choose."

She cuddle the rabbit once more then placed him gently back in the box and moved him to the side. She turned to Scorpius and gave him a soft, shy look that sent his heart into overdrive. "Scorpius, I don't know what to say…thank you… he really is a lovely gift, he's gorgeous." She paused and looked directly into his eyes "Why Scorpius? What are you trying to say to me?" She whispered.

He looked down at her hands that he wanted to desperately hold, then back into her beautiful eyes and knew this was the moment that he put everything on the line for.

"Rose… did you read my letter?" He asked her. She nodded and he continued "I am truly being sincere when I say I am sorry for the way I have acted over the years – I have been the biggest idiot in Hogwarts. The reason I'm asking for your forgiveness is because… well err... because well ahh… I love you Rose Weasley."

He paused for a brief moment taking in her expression which was pure shock and he could see her brain was thinking a million thoughts a second. He decided he had started now so there was no holding back and he continued on letting her know his jealousy of other boys interested in her, that he had loved her since third year and he hoped she would give him a chance.

"I'm truly sorry – I was an immature git just trying to get your attention, and…mmm." He was cut off by Rose Weasley throwing herself into his arms and fully kissing him on his lips. The feelings, the emotions, the fire that burned through his body were like all his fantasies had come at once! He responded immediately and promptly pinned her small body to the bed underneath his and kissed her senseless.

All his senses were dizzy with the feel, sound, smell and sight of her flushed and trembling in his arms, moaning softly as he licked and sucked on her neck and ran his hands through her hair and over her soft body. Merlin's balls he was such an idiot all the years wasted and he could have had this!

She pulled away first whispering huskily that if they were caught in this very compromising position they would be in serious trouble.

Scorpius groaned and mumbled "Who gives a stuff, I'd gladly serve detentions for the rest of my life – I don't wanna go." And he kissed her again. After some time and some persuading from Rose that, yes, they would be able to do this again he relented and push himself up off the bed and off her to stand up and pick up his broom. But when he looked down at a fully aroused Rose in her pale pink nighty all messy hair, swollen lips, flushed and sexy lying on her bed, he threw his broom down, pinned her back down onto the bed, again, and attacked her lips with fervor, again.

Eventually, she managed to convince him, again, that he needed to go but this time she wrapped the blankets around her so he wouldn't weaken.

He sighed, gave her a long kiss goodnight at the window and flew in a delirious haze to his dorm room tumbling into his bed and into a delicious dreamland, secure in the knowledge that the lovely Rose Weasley was all his.

The next morning he bolted up from bed threw his clothes on, making sure his hair was done this time – although he loved the idea of Rose, ahem, messing it up soon and he headed off to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Sure enough she was there and conveniently she was sitting with Albus at the Slytherin table – which in itself gained a few suspicious stares and whispers as she had not sat there for years. He smirked as he thought about the reactions that were about to break out when he kissed his girlfriend. He knew she hated to be the centre of attention but, hey, he wanted the whole bloody world to know they were together, what better way than a morning kiss!

He strode up to Rose, briefly acknowledging Albus, and the whole hall held it's breath as Rose Weasley stood up to face Scorpius Malfoy. "Morning Scorpius" she smiled "Morning Rose" he smiled and to his surprise she said "Where's my morning kiss then hmm?" That was all he needed as he grabbed her, sealed her to his chest and kissed her soundly on the mouth.

Albus ignored them as he calmly continued to eat his porridge but the rest of the hall was in absolute pandemonium. Cheers, shouts, whistles, clapping and gossiping chatter erupted in the normally uneventful Hall.

Just as Scorpius broke away from the kiss a loud explosive bang was heard above the students and every eye looked up to see what appeared to be a large fireworks explosion. Sparkles and glitter fluttered around and shimmering words appeared above the students and professors heads "Scorpius Malfoy loves Rose Weasley". Rose turned to Scorpius – he looked down at her, shrugged his shoulders and said "That was Phase Four of "Woo Rose Weasley"". She smiled and they walked out of the Great Hall together, hands linked together.

As they were leaving Rose turned to him and said "I've thought of a name for my Rabbit." "Yeah – what is it?" he asked pulling her along to an empty classroom he knew about. She gave him a knowing smile "Yeah – very cute name - more of a bear name but I like it… Mr Tibbs… what do you think?" He gave her a sideways look and quirked his eyebrow "You are so going to pay for that Miss Weasley." He laughed then he bent down picked her up over his shoulder as she squeaked in surprise and he _ran_ to the empty classroom.


End file.
